


家族荣誉 (die Familienehre)

by MORUS



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Woman on Top, alpha Rebecca de Winter, alpha&omega Maxim de winter, beta Narrator(Rebecca), bisexual Maxim de Winter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORUS/pseuds/MORUS
Summary: 马克西米利安·德温特是个Omega生殖系统过度发育的Alpha。但早在他十七岁分化后不久他的家族就替他处理好了这件事，只需要每日服用一些小药片，除了已经萎缩，毫无作用，但摘除有风险的子宫和卵巢，他是个完完全全功能齐备的Alpha。他的社交圈都认为他是个彻头彻尾的Alpha,他自己也这么觉得，并在服药的十五年中已经彻底忘掉了某些前提限制。





	家族荣誉 (die Familienehre)

**Author's Note:**

> 基于11年斯图加特版蝴蝶梦和原著。是TB德温特和Lucy的“我”。吕蓓卡本人形象是Pia丹佛斯夫人和茜茜的结合体，并混入了作者的大量清奇私设。

这是五月一个风和日丽的上午，春末的石楠花猩红，曼陀丽庄园被染成枝桠上悬垂的一颗熟透樱桃。但那个新来曼陀丽不久的女孩子却无心欣赏这番美景，她壮着胆子在幽暗大宅里一路寻去，只有海洋和书本的熟悉气味才能安抚她的焦虑惶惑。她需要马克西姆。

beta的嗅觉并不灵敏，她兜转了好一会儿还没能发现她彻夜未归的alpha的气息。她正打定主意要下去藏书室再碰碰运气，和往常一样一身黑衣的管家夫人却突然迎面出现，像是从阴影里冒出来似的，向她轻声问了句好，吓得她几乎要摔下楼梯去。“您在找德温特先生吗？”年轻女孩有些瑟缩的点头，躲闪着丹佛斯夫人诡秘而直勾勾盯着她的眼神。“老爷昨晚在西厢的一间房过夜，我正要为他送去更换的衣物。”她这才发现管家臂弯里挂着的一篮衣物，一大串钥匙卧在整洁挺括的衣服上。一个想法突然从她脑袋里冒出来，如果她自己去服侍马克西姆换晨衣呢？兴许趁这个美好的早晨，还没有什么能败坏他心情的时候，她能和马克西姆化解他们之间的问题，让他们重归亲密无间。丹佛斯夫人似乎看穿了她：“如果夫人愿意亲自送去衣物的话，老爷想必会很高兴看见您。”“谢谢您，”年轻女孩因丈夫彻夜未归而忧虑的脸色被一些雀跃洗去了，她有些急切的接过管家递过来的篮子。管家稍稍屈身行了个礼，转身远去了，一丝笑容挂上她的嘴角。

年轻的妻子并不喜欢西厢这几间房间。尽管从这能看到峭壁下翻腾的海浪和远处海天相交的地平线，但吕蓓卡和她的旧卧室留下的诡异气息足以把这美景掩得无人愿意问津。她从西厢最末端的房间一个个找过去，马克西姆的气息逐渐变得浓起来，深邃的海洋和纸张墨水的淡淡气息安抚着她。丹佛斯夫人说得没错，马克西姆在这附近过了夜。但年轻的妻子又隐隐委屈起来，连一个管家都知道他在哪，作为妻子她却一无所知，怀揣着一丝希望整夜独守空房。她抽了抽鼻子，一连推开了几间房门都还没有她丈夫的踪影，而越接近吕蓓卡的卧室气息越浓，她隐隐猜到了马克西姆在哪儿。她过去想要敲门，但混在她丈夫气息里的一丝麝香味和这阴森的卧室使她在敲门前踌躇良久。年轻女孩蹑手蹑脚地贴近木门，alpha原本宁静如深海的气息此时涌动着情欲，窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦和她丈夫压抑的喘息声激得她眼泪在眼眶里打转。她的丈夫竟然在亡妻的卧室里和别的女人偷情，她无措的抹着眼角转身想走，手中的篮子滑落在地。

她走了没两步，突然意识到房里并没有女人的声音，只有他低沉的喘息和衣物的摩挲声。年轻妻子疑惑了，原本的愤怒和悲伤转化为满满的担忧。“马克西姆，你在里面吗，”她喊，转身按压着门把手，但门锁得死紧。他为什么把自己一个人关在吕蓓卡房间里？是对吕蓓卡的思念令他独自一人在旧卧室里逗留整晚，而现在他饱受回忆的痛苦折磨吗？无论真相是否如此使她心碎，她的丈夫现在需要一些安慰。

马克西姆显然惊了一下，有点暴躁地喊出她的名字，让她走开，显然是并不欢迎他年轻妻子的来访。她听到里面什么东西闷闷地砸落在地毯上，可能是带倒了桌布和花瓶。

“你怎么了，马克西姆，开门让我进来陪你好吗，”年轻的妻子放缓语气恳求，“无论如何，我想陪着你。”

马克西姆显然不领情，“滚，”他几乎开始吼叫，声线嘶哑颤抖，她听见花瓶砸碎在门边的声音，“让我一个人呆着！”年轻妻子从未见过丈夫如此气恼，在这等无故的怒火下她快要哭出来。但对马克西姆的关切还是打败了恐惧，他行为如此反常，必然出于某些苦衷。而女孩想要安慰他，因为他把戒指套上她无名指时曾彼此承诺过，而此时她选择履行她的承诺。年轻妻子摸过那串钥匙，急急地寻找着正确的一把。

片刻寂静后门开了，她看见丈夫面色潮红地靠在床柱一角，脚边地毯被鞋跟蹭出一大片凹陷，一向整理熨帖的衬衫现在领口被大力扯开露出一片潮红汗湿的胸膛，衬衫下摆散了出来，领带松垮地垂着，马甲也凌乱的半挂在肩上。他的一只手还隐在皱巴巴的西裤后。见到门被推开，他弹坐了起来，试图整理好自己。几秒后他意识到是他莽撞的妻子闯了进来，他怒瞪着她，咬着牙，“我告诉过你，让我一个人呆着！”他指着门，“现在滚出去！”但马克西姆还散乱着的衣着显然不能增加什么威慑力。她有点瑟缩地承受着他的怒火，同时女人的天性使她敏锐的察觉到丈夫的色厉内荏。他一直在微微发抖，即便是在吼她的时候。而且他全身潮红，看起来像是被发热折磨得不轻。

她在他身侧跪坐下来想要拥抱他，但马克西姆极不耐烦的低吼着甩开她手臂，试图离开她。他侧着身拿膝盖和手臂撑起自己，然而大腿和腰腹的肌肉发力显然牵动了什么别的地方。他突然软了下来，摔落在地毯上，失去发力点的鞋跟在地毯上蹭出一长道凹陷，更浓的麝香味弥漫开来。她弯下身，温柔地搂着丈夫的肩膀，这次马克西姆没再躲开，或者说没有力气再躲开了。

他蜷在那儿无法控制的发着抖，头垂得很低，紧紧攥着大腿根的指节发白。“快滚，”他低声说，连吼叫的力气也没有了，声音低沉嘶哑。“你不会有事的，马克西姆，我会在这儿照顾你。”她低头轻轻吻了一下她alpha的侧脸。骤然拉进的距离刺激着他，他粗鲁拽住她的衣领，拿不定主意应该把她扔出去还是拉得更近。片刻之后他屈服了，不由自主地往她肩颈处埋，本能寻求着信息素的慰藉，即使她只是个信息素稀薄到近乎没有的beta。女孩撑不住他的重量，被他压倒在地毯上，马克西姆浑身滚烫。这亲密接触似乎崩断了他最后的一点理智，他开始不得章法地撕扯自己和她身上的布料，想要更多的肌肤相贴，下身膨胀的热度顶在她小腹上蹭动，烫得令人心惊。这不太对劲，年轻的妻子想，马克西姆从不会这么粗暴的向她寻求，也不会只因有了兴致就把他自己关进空房里一夜不归。她咬咬牙无视脸颊的热度，主动把手探进他西裤里，马克西姆本能的迎着她的手挺动了一下腰。alpha膨大的性器顶端湿漉漉的，存在感鲜明地顶着她的手。

但西裤里不同寻常的湿意继续向后浸润开一片，女孩疑惑了，这与她印象里alpha发情时的表现天差地别。如同寻宝，她的手也顺着这片向后探，放弃对秘密的探索从来不是女孩的强项，尤其当这秘密与马克西姆有关。她顺着会阴触到了后方的甬道，惊异地发现有什么从穴口慢慢涌出来。鬼使神差地，她稍稍用了些力，食指一下陷入甬道内两个指节。

他太敏感了，独自与这难言的欲望争斗一夜却无人安慰，在发情骤至的慌张间无意忍不住自渎，被妻子一下点破隐秘的羞耻和快感使他彻底过载，他紧抓他妻子的小臂，本能地并紧腿根夹住她磨蹭几下，臀向后一送，绞紧女孩的纤细手指颤抖着潮吹了。他眼神失了焦，半张着唇哽住了呼吸，片刻后才吐出颤抖的喘息，双腿无力地分开。

他在高潮余韵中沉浮，裹挟着他的快感把理智一丝丝剥离出去。本能越过理性篡夺对身体的主导权，他因此恐慌起来。马克西姆眼前年轻温柔的脸庞逐渐扭曲幻化，原本温柔体贴的爱抚在幻觉中烧灼刺痛起来。梦魇与现实无法控制地重叠，他亡妻的阴影一点一点渗进皮肤里，回忆带来的羞耻与恐惧剐过他的骨头。

吕蓓卡从晨室门口走进来，像女神走近她的燔祭。鞋跟不急不缓地敲打着大理石地面，笃，笃，笃，仿佛敲在他的心脏上。在这本不该出现的发情期，他正咬牙强忍情欲之时，他不愿在这女人面前暴露omega的一面。他希望不着痕迹地引走她，但她玩味地靠近，再靠近，直到按着他的膝盖弯下腰，把他困在她与座椅之间，她兰花的幽香向下拢住他。有那么一瞬间马克西姆被这亲昵蛊惑了，她冰凉的指尖亲昵地落在他后腰，拨开衬衫，顺着尾椎向下滑了几寸，在他腰窝附近打着转，又充满暗示性地向更深处滑去，他因这撩拨猛地挺直了腰。

马克西姆隐隐感觉到了她的目的，海洋涌动起来，浪花冲击礁石，泛起破碎的白沫。他alpha的本能叫嚣着应该夺回主动权，这女人竟挑战他作为丈夫，作为alpha的权威。但吕蓓卡的兰花香气毫无威胁性地慢慢靠近引诱他，omega的部分对他窃窃私语，这个alpha强大又美丽，快向她展露你的腺体留住她。

他内心挣扎时吕蓓卡已经找到了她的目标。他未经人事的入口被按揉着，即使他自身的润滑已经浸湿了一小块布料，从未吞入过什么的小穴却仍然抗拒着指尖。但这女人总能得到她想要的。这很疼，从未有人问津的密道被粗暴两根手指闯入，他嘶的倒抽一口冷气，撕裂的痛感敲打着他的大脑深处。马克西姆alpha的本能试图推开她，但纠缠他好几小时的发情使他四肢无力酸软，推拒和反抗仿佛都软绵绵地失去威胁。

“这样可不乖，”她戏谑的说，无视他有气无力的击打和蹬踹。她抽出那只在他体内的手，反手给了他一耳光，带出他一声痛哼。她并没有很用力，但被抽打的那侧脸颊还是迅速浮现出一片红痕。他还晕眩着，女人慢条斯理地抽出他的皮带，把他两只骨节分明的手腕反捆在椅背后。几秒后他清醒了些，开始怒吼着试图挣脱，但每次挣动都被皮带和厚重的实木座椅拽得跌坐回去，手腕被过紧的束缚和挣扎磨得发红。吕蓓卡抱着手臂欣赏着他无谓的挣扎和苍白的叫骂。

吕蓓卡倾身，一只手按住马克西姆的大腿，把膝盖卡进他两腿之间。吕蓓卡的另一只手轻车熟路的向后，这次三根手指一起毫不留情地捅进仍显干涩的甬道里。他发出一声吃痛的呻吟，因疼痛和被撑裂的恐惧僵住了身体。吕蓓卡开始又深又重的抽插，细长白皙的手指在进出中被血和体液濡得黏滑。马克西姆受不住这种怪异的痛苦，他先是吼叫，夹杂着咒骂威胁，他不死心的试图挣脱，把自己弄伤得更重；接着是恳求，甚至是带着哭腔的哀求，在她每次抽送时下意识地抬高臀试图逃避疼痛。但吕蓓卡不为所动。她继续动作着，感受到甬道慢慢投降，开始柔顺地接受她的侵犯，小股小股的体液不时涌出来，omega的本能尽职尽责地准备着他。

马克西姆的大脑被肾上腺素，omega的发情和吕蓓卡的信息素搅得发昏，被搅动的怪异，撕裂的干涩疼痛和alpha的尊严在兰花香气里一点一点弱去，取而代之的是omega本能享受的酸胀快感。三根手指在变得食髓知味的甬道里搅动，只片刻他就受不了了，腰突然绷直，并着腿下意识的向前顶弄了一下，西裤里微凉的湿意浸润开更大的一片。

“敏感的处女，”吕蓓卡轻笑，他能感受到她缓缓拔出手指时软肉还在断续的绞紧挽留。她抽出来时，如同失禁般，马克西姆感觉到一股体液从还没合上的穴口缓缓流出来。这不对，他还想挣扎着远离吕蓓卡的信息素，但他的脑子仍然晕晕乎乎的，高潮后虚软的腿支撑不起他。

“马克西姆？你还好吗？”他昏沉地睁开眼，年轻女孩的困惑和担忧的声音穿过他脑海里的虚幻，把他从回忆与幻象的深海中拽了出来。吕蓓卡的脸庞散去了，但强烈的情感波动仍支配着他。他深呼吸了几次，看到年轻妻子跪坐在他身旁。她的羞耻心似乎卷土重来，红着脸把手从他私处撤回来，拔出来的时候稍稍用了点力道。马克西姆后面还紧绞着她不放，他随着拔出轻喘了一声。当他意识到自己发出了什么声音后立马咬紧了下唇，不允许自己再发出这种不道德的声响。她抽出手时摸到男人的阴茎仍然挺立着，并没有随着潮吹而释放，于是困惑地望向丈夫。

该死的天性，他诅咒，他愚蠢的双性特征折磨着他，omega发情的一部分叫嚣着需要被什么填满，而alpha的性器则被他自己的气息挑动渴求一个穴道。两重冲突的欲望却混杂在一起，他愤恨地想，简直是绝妙的黑色幽默。这让他现在在本能下混乱而不得不屈从于欲望，完全失却了平时的风度教养，而他不想她看到这一切。他是个——本应是个彻头彻尾的alpha，一个体面而合格的继承人，一个优秀的alpha丈夫，而不该是这样一个双性的怪物，一个侮辱了德温特家族的有缺陷的alpha，而这alpha是个甚至要靠beta妻子为他手淫后穴才能纾解的荡妇。吕蓓卡的阴影投下来，他不得不承认，这女人已经死了，但每一句话仍血淋淋地刻他在心底。

“走，”他无谓地再次尝试把年轻女孩推开，竭力维持声音平稳，但仍掺进了不易察觉的苦涩，“不要打探与你无关的事。”他闭着眼，不想看见她眼中的自己沉迷性欲的模样，这模样他已经从他前妻眼中完全了解过。他宁愿自己熬过去，一个人待着尽管情欲更加难耐，但吕蓓卡的阴影 年轻的妻子摇头，她虽然不能完全理解真相，但她知道她能，而且她想，为他做点什么，“我不会离开你。”她握住了马克西姆。

他像条脱水的鱼一样反应剧烈，腰不受控制地随着她套弄的手挺动戳刺。女孩跪在他分开的两腿间动作，他一只手揪着衬衫下摆，布料被他攥成皱巴巴一团，难以辨明是想阻止更用力的冲刺还是能让他借力得到更多快感。马克西姆另一只手臂自暴自弃地搭在自己双眼上，像把头扎进沙里的鸵鸟，似乎这样就能让他忘却这正在经受的耻辱似的。

女孩的技术生涩，但来自他人的触碰足以让他的欲望稍稍缓解。然而这不够，他刚刚高潮过的后面又开始骚动，随着alpha性器被套弄的快感逐渐堆积。马克西姆试图无视穴道的空虚。这太过了，在妻子面前把手伸到后面自慰。他仍然竭力隐藏omega的需求，试图在年轻妻子面前保留一丝他那已经被死去的女人碾碎的尊严。但这股浪潮愈演愈烈，情迷意乱中快感渐渐淹没了他。他盖住双眼的手臂放了下来，不知不觉往身后探去。两根手指挤了进去，已经被偷偷开拓过的甬道食髓知味地聚拢咬紧，一丝低沉喘息从他胸腔深处溢出。第三根手指在穴口摩挲了片刻，然后犹犹豫豫的加入抽插。被挤得满满当当的小穴酸胀酥麻，快感愈发鲜明。

女孩的脸已经彻底红透了，她仍旧尽职尽责地服侍着丈夫，但目光飘忽不知该落在何处，这风景对她来说过于情色。这时她一只手腕被马克西姆抓住向下拉了拉，她丈夫与她在她的困惑中僵持了几秒，片刻寂静后马克西姆咬了咬牙，略带愠怒的命令，“...后面。”他自己三只手指的探索被手腕的角度卡住，明明离巅峰只差毫厘，他却被困在一步之遥的地方徒劳挣动，蓄积的快感变成难耐的折磨。他厌恶淫词艳语，尤其是吕蓓卡曾逼迫他靠淫荡的乞求来换取高潮，但不上不下令他难受的低喘着，对释放的渴求俘虏了他。

这耻辱把他拖进另一个似曾相识的场景里，幻觉中品味着他痛苦的眼神冰冷戏谑，侵蚀着现实中的温柔，他想要尖叫却发不出声响，一切扭曲起来，回忆的深渊再一次攫住了他。

女人把皮带解开，玩味地看着他再一次想要站起来，却跪倒在地毯上。终于她欣赏够了，拽着他把他按上巨大的黑胡桃木办公桌，像猎豹把玩弄够的猎物叼上树。马克西姆的衬衫被她解开几颗扣子露出半片胸膛，失去束缚的西裤被重力带落，堆在被黑色长袜包裹的精瘦脚踝处。他被剥出来摆盘盛放，像从壳里剥出一颗上好的牡蛎。

她把皮带对折，皮带先是温柔地落在他红肿的那边侧脸上，马克西姆本能地偏了偏头想躲开，却把颈侧完全地暴露给掠食者。皮带一路轻柔地往下滑，在颈窝处的腺体附近颇具深意地点了点，然后越过锁骨向下。马克西姆相当高大，但不知是不是与他omega的一部分有关，他在alpha中稍显瘦削，躺下时分明的肌肉和皮肤下隐约勾勒出肋骨的痕迹。皮带划过一侧胸肌，暗示意味浓厚地勾弄着淡褐色的乳头。马克西姆不堪忍受这种玩弄，他撑起上身想要逃离，但吕蓓卡又急又狠地一皮带落在他胸腹上，他吃痛地弓腰，一道亮红色的痕迹迅速浮现在苍白的皮肤上。吕蓓卡显然被激怒了，她的脸色阴沉了下来，马克西姆接二连三的反抗更加激发了她的施虐欲。她又一皮带抽了下去，这次颇具威胁意味地落在腹股沟，马克西姆几乎要因这尖锐的疼痛蜷起来。她粗暴地将他翻了个身，小腹重重磕在桌沿。不等他从疼痛中反应过来，皮带划过空气的破空声接二连三的传来，滚烫凸起的几条红痕隔着衬衫烙印上常年被包裹在衬衫和西裤里的皮肤上，四五道鞭痕隐在布料下，从肩背向下延伸。最后一记鞭打尤其用力，落在他光裸的臀上，两片臀瓣几乎因这暴力的对待全染上了淡红色。

马克西姆的脑子被情欲，疼痛和羞耻搅得一塌糊涂，一声响亮的啜泣从他咬紧的唇里逃逸出来。她向前倾，长裙的布料被掀起又笼下，流泻在马克西姆精瘦的腰上，把将要发生的情事笼罩在一片模糊的旖旎下。她向前顶了顶，高耸滚烫的女性alpha性器磨蹭着臀缝跃跃欲试。“现在，”吕蓓卡低下身，呼吸打在他耳后，“记住你属于我。”她掐着马克西姆红肿的臀瓣，一顶到底。

马克西姆被吕蓓卡又深又重的操着，不完全的发育使他的甬道短且紧，他感觉自己要从里面被捅爆了开去，酸胀的快感折磨着他。他原本咬着自己的手，把呻吟喘息都咽下去，苍白而骨节分明的手被一个个红色的牙印覆盖，唾液和生理性泪水把缓缓扩散的深红润得发亮，仿佛挺括白色信纸上的火漆被按压晕开。吕蓓卡的胯骨随着顶弄反复打在他疼痛红肿的臀上，他把自己压向桌面，想逃开这肉欲混合着疼痛的折磨，但动作却像求欢，alpha的性器插不进什么，被更紧地挤压在桌面和火热小腹间蹭动，随着吕蓓卡的大力耸动，晶莹的前液徒劳地涂抹上桌面，两颗淡色的乳头也在与桌子的摩擦中渐渐挺立起来。他从胸膛深处发出闷闷的仿佛被噎住的泣音。

但吕蓓卡当然不会简单地放过他。她从后面拽紧领带，掐着他大腿内侧，把一条腿压上桌面。领带紧密地环绕他脖颈一圈，像一个项圈向所有人宣誓所有权；又像缰辔，被牢牢掌控在吕蓓卡手里，用于驾驭这匹不听话的骏马，让他带血哀鸣。本能迫使他腰向后反弓，头被迫高高扬起，以一种很不情愿的方式被扭曲出曲线。恐慌和对空气的渴求攫住了他，他挣动着，手指打着滑无谓的抓挠脖颈试图逃避这桎梏，却只留下几道抓痕，几滴小血珠慢慢从伤口里渗出来。一条腿勉强的支撑着他的重量，另一条腿被吕蓓卡推着大腿半钉在桌上，锃亮的皮鞋尖落在桌外，随着大力顶弄和他的挣扎一晃一晃。

吕蓓卡冰冷地微笑着，在他体内重重抽插，而拽着领带的手如钢铁般丝毫没有放松，毒蛇一般的讽刺随着顶弄潜进最深处。

“这张桌子可是老古董了，你猜猜曾有多少位德温特先生在这上面办公？他们都应该看看现在的你，一个伪装成alpha的发情omega，在他alpha妻子的胯下哭泣哀求。”

吕蓓卡勒得他更紧，他的脸庞涨红了，因缺氧和耻辱越发激烈地挣扎，他摇着头，眼前阵阵发黑，挣扎渐渐地弱下来，但快感和吕蓓卡的声音却越发清晰。

“马克西米利安·德温特，”他的名字在吕蓓卡舌尖被一个一个音节地缓慢品尝，“德温特可是个古老荣耀的姓氏，而马克西米利安，”她轻轻碾咬着他耳廓，“这是你祖父的教名，父亲的中名，在拉丁语中的意思是最伟大者。他们看到现在的你会作何感想呢？”

马克西姆因这话语啜泣着挣了一下“不，我...”“你？你既不是alpha也不是omega，一个耻辱的怪胎，伪装得威严高贵，却是个荡妇，情感幼稚而身体下流，”吕蓓卡的手指戳着他的会阴，在鼓胀的囊袋和穴口之间徘徊，“原本我以为继承你德温特这姓氏和曼陀丽庄园的会是我和别人的种，现在看来我应该标记你，让你怀上孩子。它每天叫你父亲，却不知道他是来源于父亲对阴茎淫荡的渴求。”吕蓓卡的顶撞一次比一次深，几乎要顶进他早已萎缩的子宫颈。随着缺氧他开始摇摇欲坠，意识模糊得几乎要脱力趴伏在桌面上，他无意识的向下坠了坠，但收紧的领带卡紧了艰难上下滚动的喉结，咽反射逼着他虚弱呛咳着再度昂起脖颈，唾液无法下咽，从竭力吸入空气的口中流出来。缺氧和被alpha性器用力操干的快感在他脑子里泛成一片绚丽的虚幻，“求，求你...”他开始无意识的乞求，却不知道自己在乞求什么，空气还是高潮，亦或二者皆有。

吕蓓卡停下戳刺，一只手伸下去，虎口卡紧他阴茎根部，另一只手微微松了一下领带，让他能吸入一点点空气，随即又收紧，“求我什么？说清楚。”她的声音冷酷。“求你...放开，放开我，”马克西姆陷入一片茫然，无意识地抓挠领带，被掐住的性器搏动怒涨着，却在喷薄的边缘被硬生生桎梏住，臀部在不由自主的挺动着渴求快感，再多一点，再多一点他就能越过顶峰，他胡乱摇着头，但吕蓓卡毫不动摇，箍住根部的手把他不规律顶弄的胯按回去，“做个乖孩子。你想要什么，说清楚。”

马克西姆痛苦极了，他抖得厉害，眼睛向后翻着，下唇被咬得出血。最后一点羞耻感和本能的浪潮反复冲刷着他，他仿佛被快感和痛苦冲垮了，最终断断续续地吐出哀求，生理性的泪水一颗颗砸到桌面上破碎，“求你，吕蓓卡...求你放开领带，操我，让我...让我射，求你了，”他alpha健壮的身躯，本应播种的滚烫火热的性器，尊严和教养，都被一一撕碎。马克西米利安·德温特现在只能被按在吕蓓卡身下，快乐而痛苦着，听从她的发落。

女孩从善如流地接替他，三只纤细手指不知轻重地闯入，重重顶上敏感点。马克西姆被顶得呜咽着向上挣了一下，汹涌的情潮席卷，后穴分泌出一小股黏滑把手指打得更湿，仿佛哀求她的怜悯。她一边套弄一边抽送着，次次顶在他的敏感点上，马克西姆迎合着她挺胯，神情迷乱，alpha烫硬的性器顶端胀痛着想要成结而后穴贪婪地向深处吸吮手指，像要把她彻底嵌进身体里。

他把年轻女孩带回家，自私地试图从她这里得到救赎，摆脱他亡妻投下的阴影。但那个死去的女人是对的，他不情愿的承认这一点，破碎的瓷器永远无法恢复如初。他绝望地闭上眼，任由快感把他拖回这场必输的斗争中。

吕蓓卡依言放开了他，“乖孩子会得到奖励，亲爱的，希望你能记住，”他趴在桌上急促的喘息着，混着剧烈的咳嗽，呼吸声嘶哑得像个破风箱。重获空气的舒爽令他不自觉蜷起脚趾，他伸手想去够后穴，追逐着顶峰，但他的手落空了，吕蓓卡仍牢牢的驾驭着他，把他两只手腕都按在桌面上，他身体微微抽搐着，徒劳地挺胯，想要在摩擦中获取快感，微弱的快感却宛如隔靴搔痒，不能给他个痛快。

吕蓓卡欣赏着他在高潮边缘沉浮的模样，冰冷地微笑着，重重捅进最深处，恰好压在他敏感点上。突然过载的快感击中了他，他瑟缩着绞紧，反而变成了迎合她的冲撞，几下特别深重的撞击仿佛直接操进了他的喉咙。他发出猛兽受伤般的低沉呻吟，又本能的猛烈蹬踹一下，白浊通通洒在了桌面上上，甬道深处突然绞紧她涌出大波滑腻体液。他潮吹了。

但吕蓓卡还没射，他瘫软下去，又被她捞起胯，在臀上用力拍了一记，仍在绞紧收缩的甬道几乎因为快感痉挛了起来。她继续毫无怜悯地抽插着，性器顶端的结隐隐膨大，一下一下捣着紧闭的宫颈。他被迫承受着更疯狂的冲撞，略带麻木的痛意和更鲜明难以承受的快感如过电般折磨着他，这太过了，他哆嗦着弓起腰，吕蓓卡倾身握着他的腰凶狠地揉掐着他腰侧敏感的肌肉，改变的角度正正好好让她顶开最敏感的地方，龟头反复摩擦那一环极紧的肌肉。他的眼泪一下涌出来，一边呻吟着一边甩着头试图逃开，但吕蓓卡丝毫不给他机会，几乎从甬道顶到喉管把他穿刺。他突然僵住了，全身绷紧，吕蓓卡的牙齿陷进他的腺体里，兰花香气涌进他的血液里，一路高热地向下身冲过去。吕蓓卡结在致命的一点上，alpha狠狠撑开灌满了他，微凉的精液把他萎缩的子宫撑得发胀。他仰头沙哑的轻叫一声，然后像坏掉的木偶一样趴在桌面上不再动弹，冰蓝色的双眼半睁着，水汽氤氲，目光涣散地落向虚空。

吕蓓卡把他翻过来，体内结的滑动使他无力地呻吟了一声。她伸出手轻拍他的侧脸，“你做得很好，马克西姆，”他缓慢的眨了一下眼，染上自己白浊的睫毛随着眼皮上下翕动，但仍没有什么反应。他被吕蓓卡钉在桌上，双腿张着，衣衫不整，瘫软在桌面和纸笔间，像一封单薄的信纸，被拆信刀扎穿在桌上展示。吕蓓卡玩味的拿起一支钢笔，笔尾探进他微张的双唇间搅了搅，像给羽毛笔沾足墨水，而后从下唇一寸寸划下，下颌，脖颈，在锁骨交汇处的凹陷微微停顿，划过赤裸的胸膛，然后冰冷的在他心口处划出一个漂亮的花体R。这字母不曾留下任何痕迹，却烧灼着烙在他的心口。

在女孩几次深重的撞击后他高潮了，麝香味猛然弥散开来，全身肌肉短暂的绷紧后彻底瘫软下来，大量的白浊撒在苍白的胸膛上，从颈侧到小腹，最后几滴精液沿着还高举的性器缓缓滑下。穴口还在微微痉挛，体液随着痉挛一小股一小股溢出来，顺着腿根向下隐没进西裤里。他因灭顶的快感交织着情欲的幻象而阵阵眩晕。他的意识沉浮，太阳的光亮有力地穿透沸腾的海水，在他眼底流成一片赤红岩浆，但下方冰冷的水流拉拽着他，他被迫沉进无限幽暗的更深处。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢我最最亲爱的beta夜宵。  
> 祝Thomas Borchert 53岁生日快乐。


End file.
